girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-08-26 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- The Sneaky Gate is open, but it leads to a bit of a "fork", so to speak. The Foglios have really done it with the cliffhanger this time... Quantheory (talk) 07:21, August 24, 2019 (UTC) : More like a knife than a fork. (But someday the Sneaky Gate will have a fake image. At least that's what I would recommend to the Professors if I spoke to them.) Argadi (talk) 10:03, August 24, 2019 (UTC) :: All this talk of cutlery reminds me of Gil's spork gun. It's been quite a while since our heros have felt relaxed enough to fool around that way. Bkharvey (talk) 18:02, August 24, 2019 (UTC) ::The "Sneaky Gate" is where the actual page image is. The active page just references it. -- 14:47, August 26, 2019 (UTC) : I was going to post a long message about the sneaky view, but decided that it was too spoilery, even if I was being indirect, so I'll wait. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:34, August 25, 2019 (UTC) :: I have abandoned my original long message; it was predicated on the assumption that we were about to be presented with another Ivo Sharktooth short story, which now seems doubtful. I find this whole situation rather mysterious and confusing, however. It is not clear to me who has been posting the page updates for the Foglios. Cheyenne Wright seems like the most likely suspect; but, as far as I know, the person posting the Girl Genius pages and posting messages to the Girl Genius Facebook page during the Foglios' absence has not identified him- or herself. The simulated movie poster drawing looks like Cheyenne's work, as I have already said, but why it was identified as a "pin-up" is beyond me. -- William Ansley (talk) 18:04, August 26, 2019 (UTC) According to the Girl Genius Facebook page, this is a one time thing. With the Foglio's in Ireland for World Con, there wasn't enough story pages to cover the time. : Interesting. I thought the view through the sneaky gate didn't look like Phil's art. I'm thinking Cheyenne. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:07, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Probably, especially since ... wait, almost posted a spoiler ... there's an incorrect word in the title. Now it can be told: "vho" is not correct Jägerspeak for "who"; it is, in fact, unpronounceable. Bkharvey (talk) 02:23, August 26, 2019 (UTC) : Thank you, whoever posted that Facebook thing. Those of us who wouldn't touch Facebook with a bargepole rely on the kindness of others for bulletins like this. :-) Does "one time thing" mean just one page? As opposed to one plotline? Bkharvey (talk) 02:15, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Okay, it's online! No "studio news" explanation, just the page. Do you think it's deliberate that Ivo looks as if he has only one leg? Bkharvey (talk) 04:51, August 26, 2019 (UTC) I quite like Ivo. This shall be fun. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:29, August 26, 2019 (UTC) : Umm, not if the just-one-page theory above is true. Bkharvey (talk) 10:53, August 26, 2019 (UTC) :To quote from Sunday's (8/25) Facebook page: :So - a bit of background on the Girl Genius page that will be going up tonight. There wasn't going to be enough pages to cover the Foglio's trip to #worldcon2019 and they asked me to do a pin-up. :It's just a one time thing! -- 13:33, August 26, 2019 (UTC) I feel a little bit obligated to mention that I'd actually love another Ivo story, and I thought that the last one was pretty fun. But yeah, this is not the time for a long break, so I'm also happy that this is just a one-time thing. Quantheory (talk) 01:25, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Harlan Ellison? Could the page art be a nod to Ellison's I Have No Mouth And I must Scream ? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:56, August 26, 2019 (UTC) : It seems likely to me. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:52, August 26, 2019 (UTC)